Symphony
by AscendingCanadian
Summary: Tohru wonders as to why Kobayashi had been going home late, she decides to follow her and find out for herself.
1. Chapter 1

_**First Fanfic ever written, and probably the last**_

As Tohru calmly folded the laundry, her thoughts wandered elsewhere.

For the past 3 days, Kobayashi had been going home later than usual, sometimes even at hours where literally everybody was asleep already; This bugged Tohru to no end, as all the drama shows she had been watching had been telling her that whenever the wife or husband shows up late, they're probably cheating in you.

Of course, to confirm her theories that Kobayashi had been cheating on her, Tohru had gone around the sniffed Kobayashi's laundry before she washed them, trying to smell something that seemed out of place.

And so far, the only thing she smelled that was out of place was the stench of beer and Elma's scent, which was pretty common since Elma had started working in Kobayashi's company.

And even though she had used perception blocking to spy on Kobayashi, she'd somehow instantly lose track of her when she turned a corner.

She sighed as she opened the door to Kobayashi's cabinet and hung said woman's clothes.

Tonight was the night when she will finally find out as to why Kobayashi was late.

 _ **That Night**_

Tohru silently followed Kobayashi.

For the past 5 minutes, the programmer had been looking around and glancing at her phone, seemingly looking for something.

Soon after, Kobayashi had stumbled upon a restaurant, interestingly enough, said restaurant was only a couple of minutes away from her work place; Tohru was about to leave when...

"Kobayashi-san!"

Both woman and dragon looked at the figure running towards them at top speed.

She looked just around Saikawa's age, not to mention, she looked like Saikawa but with a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

Kobayashi reeled from the full force of a kid striking her and enveloping her waist in a tight hug.

Tohru clenched her fist beside her, how dare this child straight up hug her beloved Kobayashi-san? How dare she just shout her name and-

Her thoughts were cut off as a man around Kobayashi's age appeared.

"Ayano-chan, get back to our seat and wait for us there." The man said, the child -now named Ayano- happily agreed and rushed back to her seat not before giving Kobayashi's waist a tight hug.

Now Tohru was _furious_ , How _dare_ Kobayashi meet up with another man without her knowledge?

As the duo walked towards their window seat, Tohru couldn't help but wonder if Kobayashi was really cheating on her; All of the signs said she was, yet there was a constant nagging in the back of her head that said she really wasn't.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Tohru perked up at that, tomorrow? What was happening tomorrow? Kobayashi had work tomorrow, so that means...

"I'm not really sure, I already asked for a leave, and I already asked Takiya-kun if he could take over some of my work tomorrow."

Questions popped up inside Tohru's head; just what was Kobayashi going to do with this man?

"I know you feel nervous, it's been 3 years since you last did this with me."

At that, Tohru's mental function grind to a halt.

 _Just what the hell were these two referring to!?_

Kobayashi only nodded at that; "3 days of practicing to make me remember what to do is demanding don't you think?"

The duo only chuckled at that, all the while Tohru was quietly trying to figure out what the duo was going to do tomorrow.

3 days of practice to remember something she last did 3 years ago...

Without even thinking of other conclusions, her mind jumped to the idea of the two doing _that_.

Yes, _that_ activity, that _sexy_ activity only done by adults.

Her mind was racing with questions; Why did Kobayashi need 3 days to practice doing _that_? Did Kobayashi even love her the way she loved this man? Did Kobayashi-

"Neh, Kobatashi-san, would mind helping me?" Ayano asked the much older office lady, presenting a game of Mario Kart.

Kobayashi's attention shifted from the window to the PSP the child was using, calmly agreeing (and switching positions with Susumu) she helped the young child through the race track.

"You're going to need this."

Her attention shifted from the game to the small white rounded edged rectangular object on the table.

Contact Lenses.

She could remember wearing them every time she and Susumu played, even when she played alone she wore them; It was a huge help at times, but due to its high maintenance, she stopped wearing them.

Her watch let out two consecutive beeps, she glanced at it:

2:00AM

"Give it to me tomorrow, I have to get home." She explained, waving a hand of goodbye at the two before leaving at running off towards the station.

She _swore_ she heard the sounds of wings flapping away in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Expect OOC-ness and me not following what's in the "Genre" tag, also a half-assed chapter**

 **Also, I don't even know what's going to come to my mind as I type this, I didn't set a plot whatsoever (Ignore the inconsistent writing style.)**

 **This is the last Chapter, so...Enjoy(?)**

 **Reviews/Criticisms Appreciated**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

 _ **Kobayashi's Apartment, 6:00AM**_

Kobayashi slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes open.

Today was the day she finally got to do what she had stopped doing.

Taking her glasses from their cup thing then proceeding to wear them, she slid over the side of the bed, her feet landing on her indoor slippers; Standing up, she proceeded to stretch and scratch her back, her eyes landing on the small white plastic bag on the corner of her room.

She wondered if it still fit, as it had 3 whole years since she last wore it; Scanning the room, her attention landed on her drawer.

Taking a few steps closer, she grasped the handle and slowly pulled, revealing a small blue notebook

It looked new at first glance, but in reality, it was already 3 years old, the stench of old paper wafted through her nose as she opened it, reading it's contents and memorizing everything she wrote; The notebook held what would've been her future, a different future which was now in the past, a future away from where she was right now.

Closing the notebook and putting it in her brown bag, she opened the door to her living room and was greeted with the sight of Tohru making her all-time favourite coffee and Kanna eating Omurice.

"Good Morning Kobayashi-san." The Dragon Maid and Gothic Lolita Dragon greeted, as soon as she sat down on her side of the table, her all too favourite yellow mug was placed in front of her, taking a sip, she eyed Tohru.

The entire time she since she got out of her room, she felt like she was being watched by a pair of eyes, this wasn't the first time she had felt like this, but this felt more stalker like than Tohru's usual glare.

After finishing her breakfast (Omurice like Kanna's) and taking a bath, she had quickly dressed up in her usual work clothes, she really didn't want Tohru to know what she was going to do, especially when doing it in front of a live audience.

Which is why she had two tickets in hand.

As she exited her room carrying the white paper bag and her usual work bag, she handed Tohru the two tickets.

"Wear something formal." Was the only thing she said before exiting her apartment.

The second Kobayashi left the apartment, Tohru could only sigh as she looked at the tickets.

' _Oborozuka Theatre? Isn't that the place where they host plays and stuff?'_ She wondered as she read what was on the tickets, an event started at 6PM and ended at 8PM, Two hours long, and had several special guests.

The fact that Kobayashi was inviting her to watch something together with her made her feel overly-happy, but at the same time she felt suspicious, the person Kobayashi was meeting with yesterday was probably going to be present too.

Tohru felt conflicted, she could come and watch with Kobayashi, but that man would be there too, and she didn't want her perfect night with Kobayashi to be ruined by that person.

A light bulb clicked in her head, she could bring Kanna with her, that way, Kobayashi would be too focused in taking care of Kanna rather than with the person she was with Yesterday.

She smiled giddily, complimenting herself about the great idea she came up with, the extra ticket could be taken care of with magic, and Kobayashi was sure to be there, so-

Her thoughts were disturbed when the phone rang, picking it up, she was greeted with the voice of the love of her life.

" _Tohru, Yeah, I'm sorry, I won't be able to come, take Kanna with you instead, I really want you to see this performance."_ Kobayashi said on the other end, the sound of a train departing and people chatting among themselves could be heard in the background.

"Okay, Kobayashi-san." Was her only reply.

Knowing that Kobayashi wouldn't be able to come hurt her.

It hurt her more knowing that that man was the cause of her absence.

" _Tohru, I don't want you two to miss this, this is the only chance you could see me on stage."_

The last two words before Kobayashi dropped the call left her dumbfounded; What did she mean when she said 'On Stage'?

Her mind was racing with questions as she did her usual house chores, before she knew it, Kanna was already home and it was already 5PM, 1 Hour before the start of the event.

Telling Kanna to get dressed, she casually morphed her usual maid outfit into a formal, open back, black 1-piece dress, with matching black elbow gloves; her hair was tied into a neat bun, she decided to borrow some of Kobayashi's make up (which was a scant few of course) to complete the picture.

* * *

 _ **7PM**_

 _ **Oborozuka Theatre**_

Kobayashi watched the performances on stage.

It was the first annual Oborozuka Piano Concerto, a showcase of original piano concertos created by the participants.

She wasn't participating of course, she was one of the Special Guests, she had requested that her name not be included in the advertisement and in the ticket, as her appearance was supposed to be a surprise.

It had been 3 Years since she last played the piano, her skills in typing had helped her 3 years ago, and 3 years of neglect in playing the instrument made her nervous; She only had 3 days of practice, which was too short to make her muscles remember.

She didn't even know what she was going to play, even though she had 12 more hours to think about what piece she was going to-

In the midst of her thinking, her eyes landed on a formally dressed Tohru, she had to thank her later for choosing to hide her horns and not wearing the head piece, Kanna was right next to her, wearing a smaller version of Tohru's dress but with sequins and without the elbow length gloves.

"Up next is a special performance..."

As the Emcee introduced her, she came walking on to the stage, Susumu was the conductor, and she was the pianist.

She could see Tohru's surprised expression, which was followed by jealousy.

As the clapping died down, she sat in front of the grand piano while Susumu stood on the raised podium, the music stand in front of him, Kobayashi was placed on the left of Susumu, with the entire audience to her right and the entire ensemble on her left.

Putting her fingers on the keys, she started Sergei Rachmaninoff's _Piano Concerto No. 2 in C Minor, Opus Number 18._ (A/N: Just search up "Piano Concerto" in Youtube and click AVROTROS Klassiek's video.)

* * *

Tohru sat there, stunned, all the while she listening to the piano concerto going on in front of her.

She knew her Kobayashi was a woman of many talents (by "many" she meant drinking, and understanding technobabble), but she didn't expect her to be able to play the grand piano.

Her eyes shifted to Kobayashi, unlike her usual outfit, she was wearing a sleeveless single piece open back grey dress with her hair loose and without her glasses; her perfect outfit was enhanced by her shoes, it wasn't heeled, but was a matching color, and gave her enough freedom to press the pedals.

Shifting her focus on the movement of Kobayashi's hands and fingers, she couldn't help but feel awe as every key was hit with perfect elegance and finesse, not a single mistake could be spotted as she played her part; Despite not being on stage, she could _feel_ every single person in audience shift their attention towards _her woman_ , she could _feel_ the awe struck gazes they were giving Kobayashi.

Knowing that _her woman_ was being looked up upon made her feel happy, this was probably the happiest she had been while in this world.

As soon as the last note ended, there was a moment of silence before the entire theatre erupted in applause, she could see Tohru and Kanna applauding too.

As the commotion died down, Kobayashi and Susumu bowed, Susumu left the stage while she stayed there, she had a one last piece to play.

The Emcee announced what was next: A Solo performance by Kobayashi with an Original Piece, composed and arranged by her, for a special few.

Sitting down, once again, she placed her fingers on the keys.

And started for one last time (A/N: Youtube, search up: "Dragon Maid 'A New Start' " and click the video by PianoPrinceOfAnime.)


End file.
